Gossip
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Triumphant return on Gabbi! Well, my first RENT fic. Mark and Roger mangossip about Angel and Collin's relationship. STANDALONE.


1Okay. Well, this is one of my first RENT fics. I am in love with the AngelxCollins-dom and this came natural because as I watched the movie for the first time, and Collins was jumping around, I asked myself, "Did he get i blown /I ? " and I have a funny feeling Mark and Roger in the movie were thinking the same thing. So this is just an extension of that weird way of thinking... and a sort of reflection on good ole man-gossip.

Enjoy.

b Gossip

By Donna /b 

Mark placed his camera on the ground, facing him and Roger. He breathed in the summer air. He never felt six months zip by so fast. Sure, it was freezing cold for much of the time, but he met so many fun and interesting characters that they warmed his little apartment and heart. He looked at Roger and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Roger stared, confused and unamused. "Err... what are you doing?"

Mark put his arm down. "What? Can't a guy touch his i best /I friend?"

Mark made a face. "Uh... not al... never mind."

They looked at the open field of grass in front of them. Mimi was spinning, laughing. Roger smiled, looking down and blushing.

"She's gorgeous, ain't she?" Mark asked, cleaning off his glasses.

"Yeah..." Roger sighed. He turned to Maureen and Joanne, who were fighting. No surprises there. They couldn't live with each other, couldn't live without each other. What a fatal attraction that was.

"Do you wish you had her back?" Roger asked.

Mark shook his head. "Not really... I mean... she was a bit scary and dominating, now that I look back on it."

"Do you wish you had someone? I mean..." Roger started.

They heard a shrill squeal from the path. They rolled their eyes and smiled. The ever discrete Collins-n-Angel mass was coming their way. Collins picked Angel up like a bride, protectively, and at the same time playfully. Angel secured her wig on her head, blushing. "Ah... Collins Come on "

Mark sighed. "She's gotten W-O-R-S-E."

"Huh? Oh... yeah," Roger mumbled, "Ever since she went to the hospital after she collapsed a month ago, she's been out of sorts."

They silently reflected about when Collins left town for a week and the other six were hanging out in the apartment. Angel fainted, and they rushed her to the hospital. Collins came home as soon as he could, worried sick. Since then, he wouldn't leave Angel alone.

"...Sometimes I wonder..." Roger said, "Why do you risk so much over one person?"

Mark laughed, "Wait... i you /I asked that? "

Roger made a face. "You know what I mean. Collins wasn't knee-deep in a relationship when he met her..."

"You're an asshole," Mark grumbled.

"I'm just being practical, is all," Roger said, pulling out his guitar. No sooner did he form his fingers for a chord, Collins yelled, "Hey!"

"Hey, guys," Angel yelled, securing her arms around Collin's neck. She wriggled out of his grasp and landed on her feet. Mimi ran over and lunged at her. They spun around, giggling like little junior high girls. Collins yelled, "Watch it, Mimi!" but it was all in vain. Angel and Mimi had tumbled on the ground, laughing.

"You're gonna kill her!" Collins argued.

Angel lifted up her head and grumbled, "Oh, please, Collins. Get a hold of yourself."

" i Yeah /I , Daddy," Roger teased, "She just wants to i pwaaaaay /I ."

Collins snorted and said, "Well, I don't need to be treated like shit by your guys... I'm going to sit on that bench over there and read. Do i you /I know how to do that, Mr. Davis?"

Roger shrugged. "Whatever."

Collins walked over to the bench not too far away from the tree. He pulled out a book. It was evident he wasn't really reading it. He kept looking to Angel, nervous. Mark shook his head. "If he had any hair I'd be afraid it was falling out."

Roger nodded in agreement. He looked to see Mimi and Angel picking cloves surrounding the tree. "What're you guys doing?"

"Making wreaths," Mimi explained, "I used to do it when I was little. Wanna see if I'm still good at it, ya know?"

Angel handed her a handful and sat attentively. "She's teaching me," Angel said.

Mimi picked an extra long one and explained to Angel about how you needed a good base. She began to weave shorter cloves together and once she got a good form she began to hum.

Angel watched, grabbing some cloves and trying to work. Even though it came out pretty good, her eyelids got heavy and she yawned.

"You can go to sleep," Mimi said, "I'll finish it for you."

Angel nodded and walked over to Collins. She sat on the bench and laid her head on his lap. Collins mumbled, "Told you. You didn't sleep last night."

Roger and Mark's eyes widened. "...really?"

"Hey, Mark," Roger whispered, "Do you think they... err... did it?"

"How old are you, fifteen?" Mark snapped.

"What?" Roger asked, "I'm being serious. Do you think they... err... fucked?"

"Why are you even wondering? It's none of your business," Mark said, trying to be practical.

"Yeah, but, i come on /I , this is our buddy Tom!" Roger exclaimed, "We thought he'd never end up with anyone, and live in some apartment full of books and an old, fat, cat! But here he is with... err... her."

"Are you suggesting he's desperate?" Mark snapped.

"No! I was just thinking... I mean... if I were him, I'd want to... uh... hit that... so to speak," Roger said, blushing ten paint chips worth.

"Aww... are you scared to talk about buttsex?" Mark asked, "You, of all people!"

"No!" Roger argued, "It's just weird when it's one of your best friends. And, hey! What are you suggesting? At least I have a girlfriend!"

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well, fuck you."

They stared at the couple for a moment.

"Are we just jealous?" Mark asked.

"Maybe," Roger said.

"Like, seriously," Mark said, "We're wondering if they had sex when we know the answer. They certainly have that finish each other's sentence thing going on. They look out for each other. They complete each other. I want one."

Roger laughed. "There's a queen a few apartment complexes away..."

"Oh, shut up, Roger," Mark snarled, "It's not about whether or not they are two guys, two girls, a guy and a girl. They just have the right... personalities... and temperaments... to become lovers i and /i best friends."

Roger sighed. He looked at Mimi, who was talking to Joanne and Maureen, and nodded. "You're right."

Mark said, "I guess they are just meant to be. And we still have yet to find our 'soulmates'... and all we can do is watch those two suck face, grin, and bear it."

"Hear, hear!" Roger cheered.

Mimi danced over to Angel, putting her wreath on her head. "Taa daa!" she exclaimed.

Angel fixed it and smiled. She looked at Collins and posed. Collins smiled, kissing her.

"...Yeah," Roger said, "We just gotta grin and bear it."

b END /b 

Thank you for reading! I hope to write many more :D

-Donna


End file.
